mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ponis marinos y mermares
Los ponis marinos (o ponis de mar) y las mermares son dos razas de criaturas acuáticas de Equestria con rasgos de ponis, similares a las sirenas y los kelpies, que aparecen y son aludidos en la serie, en My Little Pony: La Película, en los cómics de IDW, en libros, y en otros medios y mercancía. Están basados en los de la vida real y en el mitológico . Desarrollo y producción Los ponis de mar y las mermares están basados y llamados de forma muy similar a los Ponis de Mar y las “Fancy Mermaid Ponies” de la Generación 1, así como las “Mermaid Ponies” de la Generación 3.5. La palabra “mermare” está formada por la unión de las palabras inglesas " " y " ". En la Feria y Convención de My Little Pony de 2010, Hasbro reportó que, para ese tiempo, no había planes de incorporar ponis de mar marinos en la serie o en la mercancía. En las Ferias de 2011, 2012, 2013 y 2014, representantes de Hasbro declararon que los ponis marinos no estaban planeados para esos años tampoco. En la Feria de 2015, Hasbro reconoció la presencia de mermares en el libro de cuentos ilustrados Under the Sparkling Sea y de las sirenas en Rainbow Rocks, pero todavía no podía divulgar ningún plan de mercado futuro. Lauren Faust declaró en junio de 2011 por DeviantArt que ella “tuvo la idea de un episodio con ponis marinos, pero no fue realizada bajo su cargo”. También declaró en junio de 2013 por Ponychan que ella “tuvo una idea para los ponis marinos” pero “no estaba segura acerca de ella”. La idea también fue traída por M. A. Larson en la Equestria LA 2015 y aparece en la biblia de la serie bajo en nombre preliminar de “Nothing More to Sea”. Cuando le preguntaron sobre los ponis de mar (y sobre la G1 en general) en la BronyCon 2011, el entonces director de supervisión y productor ejecutivo Jayson Thiessen declaró que “ha sido mencionado", pero nada concreto estaba en producción en ese entonces. Cuando preguntaron por Twitter en febrero de 2014 si fue una influencia mientras diseñaban a las mermares del cómic My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy, la artista Brenda Hickey respondió que “probablemente en un nivel subconsciente”. Cuando le preguntaron en la BABSCon 2014 sobre la idea de incluir ponis de mar en la G4, Amy Keating Rogers respondió que ella seguía sugiriéndoselo a Meghan McCarthy pero ella seguía negándose. Rogers declaró lo mismo en la BronyCon 2015. Cuando le hicieron la misma pregunta en la San Diego Comic-Con 2014, Meghan McCarthy respondió diciendo que “Todo es posible”. En respuesta a la misma pregunta en la San Diego Comic-Con 2015, Jayson Thiessen bromeó diciendo que aparecerían “cuando el calentamiento global derrita las capas de hielo y los ponis sean obligados a evolucionar”. El sitio web oficial de M. A. Larson previamente había enlistado el episodio trece de la quinta temporada con el título “From Seapony to Shining Seapony”. Representación en la serie Quinta temporada En el episodio Enfrentando el Temor, Rarity se disfraza de poni marina/mermare para la Noche de Nightmare. Séptima temporada En el episodio de final de temporada Juego de Sombras - Segunda Parte, Twilight Sparkle encuentra un libro sobre etiqueta de ponis marinos. Octava temporada En los episodios School Daze - Part 1 y Part 2, se presenta por primera vez a Silverstream como una estudiante hipogrifo de la Escuela de la Amistad. Ella es capaz de cambiar entre su forma de hipogrifo y su forma de poni marina con la ayuda de un collar mágico. Adicionalmente, en el episodio Surf and/or Turf, Twilight volverá a transformarse en poni marina, así como las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Representación en La Película En la película, los ponis marinos aparecen como los habitantes del reino submarino de Seaquestria. Estos ponis marinos, guardando parecido con el mitológico , tienen la parte superior del cuerpo de un poni y la parte inferior del cuerpo de un pez. Entre sus miembros más prominentes se encuentran la Princesa Skystar y su madre, la Reina Novo. Según revela Skystar, los ponis marinos solían ser hipogrifos que vivían en la cima del Monte Aris antes de que el Rey Tormenta y sus fuerzas invadieran su tierra y los obligaran a huir bajo el agua. Durante la película, las Seis Amigas son transformadas temporalmente en ponis marinas, exhibiendo sus cutie marks en sus aletas dorsales. Representación en los cómics En la portada RE de Jetpack Comics y la portada RE de Larry’s Comics and Jetpack Comics del volumen #4 de My Little Pony Micro-Series, Fluttershy aparece con una cola de pez. En la página 6 del cómic My Little Pony Annual 2013 aparecen dos libros en la biblioteca de magia oscura de la Princesa Celestia, titulados Sea-Ponies y History of Aquastria. En el acto argumental de los volúmenes #13-14 de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic titulado “My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy”, el capitán pirata Hoofbeard pasa la mayor parte de la historia persiguiendo su preciada “joya”. En la segunda mitad del arco argumental, se revela que esa “joya” es una mermare llamada , la cual está enamorada de él. Ella y las otras mermares que parecen en la historia tienen cuerpos delgados, cabezas de caballo, y aletas, colas y escamas de pez, pero originalmente fueron visualizadas como hipocampos, y la misma Jewel originalmente se llamaba “Coralita”. En la página 1 de My Little Pony: Friends Forever ''volumen #3, la Princesa Celestia menciona a la “delegación de ponis marinos”. En la portada RE de Phoenix Comics and Games de My Little Pony: Friends Forever volumen #28, el personaje original Marina a veces es referida como una “poni marina orca”. Otras representaciones La biblia de la serie de Lauren Faust contiene una muestra de una historia de aventura titulada “Nothing More to Sea”. En su descripción se lee, “ '' half the water of the sea for his underground home and is taking more and more every hour. Can the ponies team up with the sea ponies to get the ocean back from the Kraken?}}” Libros de capítulos En la novela infantil ''Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, Rarity y su aprendíz Charity Sweetmint crean una línea de ropa “Mar Brillante”, inspirada en el mágico mundo de los ponis marinos. Libros de cuentos En el libro de cuentos ilustrado My Little Pony: Under the Sparkling Sea, las Seis Amigas y Spike visitan la ciudad submarina de Aquastria, hogar tanto de ponis de mar como de mermares. Los ponis de mar aquí guardan parecido con los caballitos de mar y se refieren a ellos como “primos” de los ponis de tierra firme. Los hermanos ponis de mar Coral y Arrow están entre los ponis de mar más notables que aparecen en el libro. Las mermares tienen cuerpos más grandes que los ponis de mar y son descritas como más introvertidas y competitivas que sus compañeros acuáticos. La mermare más notable que aparece en el libro, Electra, compite contra Rainbow Dash en la Carrera de Aquastria. Mercancía Por la salida de My Little Pony: La Película, se lanzaron figuras de juguete de varios ponis marinos y ponis marinos bebé, incluyendo a la Princesa Skystar, la Reina Novo, Lilly Drop, Sea Poppy, Jelly Bee, Bubble Splash, Sun Twist, Ocean Gem, Sea Foam, Crystal Pearl, y Haven Bay. Una mermare y una poni marina aparecen en la página 9 y 10 respectivamente del libro animado My Little Pony: The Castles of Equestria. Véase también *Princesa Skystar *Reina Novo Referencias en:Seaponies and mermares Categoría:Criaturas